Kangmoongie
by jdarea
Summary: Kangmin, adiknya Jaemin tidak pernah suka jika ada orang lain selain keluarganya yang memanggilnya 'Kangmoongie'. Tapi untuk Mark, itu pengecualian. "Nanti juga kalian akan menikah, menjadi keluarga, dan aku tidak punya alasan karena Mark hyung memanggilku begitu. Benar, kan?" [NCT. MarkMin. Mark Lee x Na Jaemin. Feat TRCNG's Kangmin. Fluffy. DLDR.]


Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mark berkunjung ke rumah Jaemin. Ini bukan pertama kalinya juga Mark masuk ke dalam rumah Jaemin. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya juga untuk Mark bertemu dengan adik Jaemin yang tidak kalah manis bernama Kangmin.

"Orangtuamu sedang pergi?" Mark menatap punggung Jaemin dari tempat ia duduk―di kursi meja makan yang ada di dapur rumah keluarga Na. Ia merasa senang sekali setiap melihat punggung Jaemin yang bergerak-gerak sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Iya, mereka baru akan kembali malam nanti." Jawab Jaemin dengan suara tenang, tangannya menuangkan sirup rasa mangga dengan beberapa balok es batu ke dalam dua gelas tinggi.

Mark menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Ketika Jaemin menyimpan segelas sirup mangga dengan satu toples cookies coklat di depannya, senyum Mark semakin melebar. _Jaemin itu mirip ibunya_ ; itu yang Mark pikirkan. Saat Mark pertama datang kemari ia juga di suguhkan camilan yang sama oleh ibu Jaemin yang cantik, satu-dua dengan anaknya di samping Mark ini.

"Santai saja dulu disini, hyung. Aku tidak ada teman mengobrol." Jaemin mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di samping Mark, meraih satu keping cookies untuk ia makan.

"Loh, kau sendirian? Kangmin?"

Yang lebih muda mengedikkan bahu seraya mengunyah cookies dalam mulutnya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia baru menjawab. "Anak itu banyak sekali tugas akhir-akhir ini, belum lagi bimbingan belajar dan les piano. Dia jadi anak yang super sibuk."

Mark terkekeh ringan mendengar nada suara Jaemin yang menjadi lucu ketika membicarakan adiknya yang mulai sibuk tersebut. Ia dengan gemas mengusak kepala belakang Jaemin, mengacak rambutnya penuh kasih sayang. "Kau pasti rindu padanya, hng?"

"Bukan rindu seperti yang hyung kira, tapi aku rindu memukul kepalanya dan berdebat dengannya."

Sebenarnya, Mark tidak melihat perbedaan yang terlalu jauh antara Jaemin dengan adiknya. Jaemin adalah seorang kakak, ia hanya berbeda satu setengah tahun dari adiknya, Kangmin. Jika Jaemin adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan aegyo, senyum manis, sedikit manja dan selalu mencari-cari ibunya, maka Kangmin adalah seseorang yang sebaliknya, ia tidak sering melakukan aegyo, memilih sibuk dengan banyak kegiatan sekolah, tidak terlalu banyak bicara, dan sedikit pendiam.

Jaemin sering menceritakan tentang Kangmin pada Mark. Jadi sedikitnya, Mark tahu betul bagaimana hubungan dua bersaudara itu. Di rumah, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah akur dan selalu berisik. Tapi akan selalu ada saatnya dimana Jaemin menjadi sosok kakak yang menyenangkan untuk Kangmin, dan Kangmin menjadi adik yang penurut dan manis untuk Jaemin.

Limabelas menit berjalan dengan cepat. Sepasang kekasih itu mengobrol dengan nyaman sambil sesekali saling menyuapi cookies satu sama lain. Tawa-tawa menyenangkan terdengar memenuhi sudut dapur, membuat suasana menjadi semakin hangat. Tangan Mark tidak pernah berhenti mengacak gemas surai Jaemin, sementara Jaemin akan tersenyum karena ia menyukai perlakuan seperti itu dari yang lebih tua.

"…hyung."

Sampai satu suara kecil yang berasal dari remaja laki-laki di ambang pintu dapur itu menghentikan obrolan Mark dan Jaemin.

"Eoh, Kangmin-ah." Mark Adalah yang pertama memberikan respon. Ia tersenyum, menyambut Kangmin yang berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah buku dalam pelukannya.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali keluar dari kamar?" Ini bukan nada menyindir, bukan pula nada marah. Tapi Mark mengerti, Jaemin hanya mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya begitu penasaran tentang adiknya.

Yang paling muda di antara mereka mengembungkan pipi setelah mendengar tanya dari Jaemin. Tidak menjawab, ia kembali menatap Mark dengan sorot mata yang masih terlihat canggung. "Mark hyung…" Suaranya pelan, menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengan Mark dan duduk disana. "…bisa mengajariku lagi tentang pelajaran… Bahasa inggris?"

Mark mengerjap, Jaemin juga.

"Huh?"

Kangmin menatapnya dalam, merasa canggung tapi butuh sekali untuk di bantu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia baru berani menatap Jaemin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, Jaemin hyung?"

Oh! Mark ingat sekarang. Pertama kali ia berkunjung ke rumah Jaemin dan bertemu dengan Kangmin, ia membantu anak itu mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya. Dan mungkin karena itu, sekarang Kangmin meminta bantuannya lagi.

Pemuda Kanada yang sekarang duduk di kelas tiga SMA itu mengangguk dengan senyum tampan. "Ya, tentu saja…" Jawabnya pada Kangmin. "Kita akan membantumu."

"Kita?" Jaemin bertanya bingung pada Mark. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap Mark penuh atensi.

"Iya, kita. Kau dan aku." Mark tertawa, mengulurkan tangan ke samping untuk merangkul bahu pacarnya. Sejujurnya, itu hanya rangkulan biasa, sebuah rangkulan hangat yang biasa Mark lakukan pada Jaemin. Tapi rasanya Kangmin tidak merasa seperti itu. Ia merasa salah tingkah melihat adegan romantis kakak dan pacarnya tersebut.

"Yak, Mark hyung! YA!" Jaemin memberontak, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Membuat Kangmin jadi ikut tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sekarang kakakmu ini pintar sekali Bahasa Inggris. Jadi, kau akan belajar dengan kami berdua. Oke, _Kangmoongie_?"

Jaemin menghentikan tawa. Ia tatap adiknya dengan seksama, menunggu responnya saat ada orang lain selain orang rumah yang memanggilnya _Kangmoongie_. Biasanya, suasana hati Kangmin akan memburuk dan marah pada orang yang memanggilnya seperti tadi. Tapi sekarang…

"Kangmin-ah?"

"Huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaemin mendadak jadi khawatir karena Kangmin yang tampak santai dan diam. Ia seperti tidak tersinggung dengan Mark yang memanggilnya _Kangmoongie_.

"Aku? Apanya?"

"Mark hyung memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau tidak marah?"

Kangmin membesarkan mata, menatap pada tangan Mark yang masih merangkul bahu kakaknya. Lalu, senyum manisnya muncul dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Ya! Kau biasanya akan marah pada mereka yang memanggilmu _Kangmoongie_ , kau bahkan memukul Hohyeon waktu itu. Tapi sekarang―" Jaemin tercekat. Kenapa anak itu bisa bersikap biasa saja pada Mark setelah panggilan nama tersebut. Padahal beberapa bulan lalu, ia memukul Hohyeon, temannya, karena memanggilnya demikian. "…kau bilang hanya aku, ayah, dan ibu yang boleh memanggilmu begitu."

Kangmin mengerutkan dahi. "Nanti juga kalian akan menikah, menjadi keluarga, dan aku tidak punya alasan untuk marah karena Mark hyung memanggilku begitu. Benar, kan?"

Astaga, Kangmin tetaplah Kangmin. Remaja SMP yang lugu dan polos dan masih akan meminta Jaemin mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menurutnya sulit untuk di kerjakan. Ucapannya itu membuat Jaemin maupun Mark menjadi salah tingkah.

Mark reflek melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jaemin, memandang ke segala arah dengan senyum-senyum konyol. Jangan lupakan dengan semburat merah muda yang meskipun samar namun berhasil menghiasi pipi putih di wajah tampannya. Sementara Jaemin, ia menundukkan kepala, malu sekali karena ucapan Kangmin tadi.

"Eoh? Apa aku salah?" Pertanyaan polos itu membuat kedua orang yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

"Aniya, aniya." Mark menjawab cepat. Kemudian, dia mengukir senyum lagi untuk calon adik iparnya itu― _ekhem!_ "Ya sudah, mana yang ingin kau pelajari―"

Dan sore itu, Mark menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pacarnya juga adik dari pacarnya. Membantu calon adik iparnya itu belajar Bahasa Inggris sampai petang, dan berakhir dengan ajakan makan malam bersama dengan orang tua Jaemin juga.

Aduh, tapi sebenarnya, Mark masih teringat pada perkataan Kangmin sebelumnya.

Ia sudah sering mengobrol dengan ayah Jaemin ketika ia berkunjung ke rumahnya, dan ayah Jaemin itu tampak menyetujui hubungan mereka. Ibu Jaemin juga baik, ia selalu memasak masakan enak dan mengajak Mark makan malam bersama. Dan sekarang… Kangmin. Na Kangmin yang tidak pernah suka jika orang lain memanggilnya _'Kangmoongie'_ , kini malah biasa saja ketika dirinya memanggilnya seperti itu.

Mark rasa, ia harus belajar lebih giat lagi agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik di masa depan―untuk bisa membahagiakan Jaemin dan meyakinkan keluarga Na bahwa ia bisa menjaga putranya yang cantik itu.

Mark Lee―ia telah berhasil mengantongi restu dari ayah, ibu, dan adik laki-laki Na Jaemin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Spectrum Spectrum yeoreojwo Spectrum!

Apa cuma aku yang mikir kalo si Kangmoongie itu mirip banget sama Jaemin? T.T Atuh gimanaaaaaa, foto masa kecil mereka berdua ajja mirip pisaaaaaannn~ huhuhuhu :[ sukaaaaaaa.


End file.
